Thine Indulgences
by Terra Lucia
Summary: An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, they say. Harry thinks otherwise. Set immediately after the war, following the life of one convicted Death Eater and the Champion of the Wizarding World. Disregards DH epilogue.


**Title:**_**Thine**_ _**Indulgences**_

**Author**: Terra Lucia

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating:** R / T

**Summary:** "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," they say. Harry thinks otherwise. Set immediately after the war, following the life of one convicted Death Eater and the Champion of the Wizarding World. Disregards DH epilogue.

**Spoilers:** All seven Harry Potter novels. Disregards DH epilogue.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter felt like dancing.

If he had been so inclined, and if his best mate would have been alright with the notion, he would hold both of Hermione's hands and waltz with her until his elatedness had passed.

Harry's mind raced with a million thoughts of what he could, would, and ought to do now that his life was finally _his_ to live, free from the constraints of responsibility and war. It was a feeling like no other; like literally feeling a Stonehenge-sized boulder lifted off one's shoulders, and all he could think was that finally, _finally_, it was over.

But as it was, he was, after all, not inclined to waltz with Hermione—or anyone for that matter—and regardless of how elated Harry had felt right after reaching a decision with Dumbledore on the fate of the Elder Wand, his weariness from the night's events overcame him. So instead, he found himself wishing to be lying down on a soft, warm bed—his Gryffindor four-poster—right after a full Hogwarts-style meal.

As he, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the Headmaster's Office, he clumsily threw the Invisibility Cloak over his head and walked with his best friends into the staircase leading to the Great Hall.

From the top of the staircase, he could see his friends, family, and all those dear to him rejoicing, relief etched into their now younger-looking faces. No one seemed to notice Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs with a Harry-sized gap in between them, but Harry was not complaining. No matter how happy he knew the world must be with his recent triumph, he didn't think he had enough energy to cope with the delirium.

Harry paused for a while, observing what remained of Hogwarts castle, and found that beyond the rejoicing people were bodies of the war victims. Among them, he recognized a tuft of red hair—anywhere in the world, he could spot a Weasley—that belonged to George's twin. Fred, whose eyes once twinkled with life, would forever be staring into distant space, never to return. And so would Lupin's… and Tonk's, too.

Quickly, Harry averted his gaze, and instantly found himself wincing at the sight of dismembered limbs, those that must have belonged to the Death Eaters before they faced the wrath of the House-Elves. Blood was everywhere.

The loudness of the celebration seemed to mock those that had fallen, and Harry felt dazed. He did not understand any of this any longer, did not know how to feel…

"Don't fight us now," said Kignsley's voice from the end of the staircase below, breaking Harry's thoughts. He was holding Greyback's bloody arms behind his back, with the aid of a dark-haired Auror Harry didn't recognize. To his astonishment, he found that the reason Greyback was bleeding so much was that his right hand was severed. Where a kitchen cleaver must have struck him, what remained of his hand was dangling by a scant few tendons, skin, and muscle. His bones were beyond repair; his bleeding, unstoppable.

He turned his eyes away, and they landed on a dismembered calf not far from where Ginny was standing. He looked for the owner of the limb wildly, suddenly seized with panic that it could be Ginny or someone he knew, but as he looked up, he saw that Ginny's back was turned to it, and that she, along with most of the Weasley family, was part of the circle that surrounded the three Malfoys.

Mr. Weasley held Lucius Malfoy's hands behind him, much like Kingsley had done to Greyback. Percy was holding Narcissa's hands back, and Bill was the one to restrain Draco. George raised his wand and muttered a spell three times, and three hot-pink ropes shot from his wand to bind themselves to the Malfoys' hands.

"Flashy, eh?" George commented.

No one was speaking, apart from that last jibe by George. The Weasleys simply looked on, and Harry wondered why the silence ensued, when insults and taunts should have been fired the instant the Malfoys met this ultimate humiliation. He watched Mrs. Weasley wordlessly glaring at Lucius, looking as though she were seeing the lowest of all scum; Harry turned to look at Ginny, looking triumphant, although she too, did not say anything.

"Harry? …Harry?" Ron was fumbling for Harry in the space that should have been where he was, but found that he wasn't there. A quick panicked look crossed his face. "Hermione, Harry's—"

"I'm right here," Harry heard himself say. To him, his own voice sounded far-away, although he was only about four paces behind them.

A smile broke across Ron's face, and spoke to the air where he guessed Harry was standing. "Come on, mate, they've got the Malfoys! They're all there—" he pointed to the spot Harry had been looking at earlier, "—wouldn't want to miss this," the redhead continued, and he broke into the fastest sprint that the broad-stepped staircase could allow him.

Hermione looked in the general direction of Harry and shrugged, and followed after Ron. Harry hurried after the pair.

He stood between Fleur and Mrs. Weasley in the circle, careful not to bump into anyone lest he give himself away. From this close, he could see the Malfoys clearly—Lucius, the Lord Malfoy, looking as though he wanted to say something in defense of his innocence, but not being able to think of anything; Narcissa, the Lady Malfoy, stoic face plastered on as was expected, but with her eyebrows betraying confusion and fear in not knowing what fate will befall her family; and Draco, the sole Malfoy heir, whose pale face revealed only the absence of feeling, of resignation, and perhaps, surrender. The young Malfoy look resigned to his doom, and Harry thought the young man might have supposed they deserved it anyway.

But wasn't Narcissa's lie a great cause for the downfall of Voldemort? Hadn't that lie saved him, Harry Potter, from a second (and surely final) death? …And Malfoy Younger not only refused to identify him positively in Malfoy Manor, but didn't he also try to not hurt him in the Room of Hidden Things?

"You lot will be escorted to Azkaban shortly by Bill, Percy, and myself," Mr. Arthur explained, double checking the bonds that held their hands together.

As soon as those words were said, a tiny fire sparked in Lucius' stony eyes, and he opened his mouth to drawl, "But there will be_trials_," he insisted, "won't there be, Arthur? And I intend to contact the Malfoy Defenders before you so kindly escort us to A…Azkaban," he paused, dazed perhaps at the possibility of going back to that horrible place. "…Wizarding Law clearly provides us that privilege," he added matter-of-factly, although his voice was edged with nervousness.

Harry saw George and Percy smirk disbelievingly and Lucius shot them a furious look. He looked to Arthur impatiently.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," Mr. Weasley announced. "But under these circumstances, I can't imagine anything that will save your skin, now or ever, Malfoy." The three Malfoys flinched at the tone of certainty in the redhead's voice.

"And Wizarding Law or not, in the present situation we are more obliged to turn you lot over than to abide by the Code of Appeals you intend to invoke."

Mrs. Weasley looked gravely from the Malfoys to her husband, as if seeking permission for something. When Mr. Weasley quirked his lips up in a miniscule smile, she turned back to the blondes.

She strode purposefully over to the patron, and quite shockingly for those present, she brought a heavy, housework-worn hand to strike him across his left cheek. The sound seemed to carry through the entire Hall. Lucius looked scandalized, as his face remained turned to the side which Mrs. Weasley's hand had caused him to turn, his lips slightly parted, his breath quick, his eyes wild.

"How _dare_ you—" he began, outraged, but the plump woman cut her off.

"How DARE_ YOU_ face us now, Malfoy!" she said his name in disdain, as if it were something extremely dirty. "YOUR LOT _KILLED_ my son! And put my _ONLY DAUGHTER_ in peril! I haven't forgotten! How dare you ask for an appeal now—filthy scum, you Malfoys are—"

Mrs. Weasley was trembling with rage as she went on as if ticking off a list of all the Malfoys' offenses against her family. Harry then turned to look at the dumbfounded Malfoys. Lucius looked ready to kill again, if not for his bonds. Narcissa, to Harry's surprise, looked quite remorseful in her own aristocratic-Malfoy fashion. However, as he looked to the youngest Malfoy, he found a small measure of pride and amusement etched in the lines of that pointed face. Harry couldn't understand how that little git could possibly think—

_It was really clever, though_, Draco muttered under his breath, and Harry would have missed it completely if he had not been staring at him. Harry's eyes narrowed and watched as the momentary appearance of the eleven-year-old Malfoy Harry knew so well disappeared again behind his glassy, stoic grey eyes.

_What just happened?_

Something stirred within Harry at having seen a flash of this childhood nemesis, his one anchor to humility, his Quidditch equal… the nuisance that was Draco Malfoy, gone since his sixth year, but now back in that single commentary at how clever his father had been…

"—That will do, Molly. We'll make sure they get the punishment they deserve in Azkaban, you be certain of that—" Mr. Weasley was saying, as he consoled his weeping wife. And Harry watched as the Malfoys were being dragged away from the circle of Weasleys, from_him_, and for a moment Harry thought he didn't know what to do with a life without that small part of his childhood…

Fleur jumped at Harry's sudden appearance beside her, and Hermione's and Ron's eyes showed panic at what they thought Harry was intending to do, but Harry ignored them as he walked to the three Malfoys and the three Weasleys escorting them.

Draco looked shocked, but his face easily returned to its customary scowl, while his mother looked blank, and his father showed his unyielding dislike for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Before Harry could speak, Narcissa said, "Thank you for saving Draco," and both Draco and Harry stood shell-shocked at her unexpected words.

Harry shook his head to bring him out of his astonishment. "No, thank _you_ for saving me—saving the entire Wizarding world," Harry said before he could help himself. Lucius looked more than surprised at what Harry had accused his wife of being responsible for.

She went on, "I did what I could for that which I treasure most…"

When Harry turned to look at her again, he found that he was facing the Royal Queen Malfoy, who, to him, suddenly looked generations wiser and older than him. He couldn't think of an adequate reply.

"Malfoy—" the three of them turned to his call, and quickly he changed his naming, "—D-Draco," the name felt alien in his mouth when he said it, and realized it was the first time he was addressing the boy with his given name.

"Draco, Madame Malfoy, I—I'll help you. I'll tell them what you did—you won't have to be Kissed or anything; no, really—you've saved my…_our_ lives…" Harry made a wide gesture, as if pertaining to the whole universe.

While Draco looked as though someone was playing a prank on him that he could see right through, Narcissa smiled resignedly at Harry. "Then protect my son; give me due credit by saving my son…"

Everyone who had heard the exchange looked on, dumbfounded. Harry wondered whether Narcissa was telling him that it was okay to let her and Lucius go, if the reward was keeping Draco safe. For a moment, Harry wondered what 'saving' she meant when those words left her lips, and whether he had just asked for more trouble again.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_** This is a TEST POST. I have another chapter waiting ahead, but I'm not too sure if I'd be continuing it after that because I am **_**one busy person. :)**_** For the meantime, this chapter's a preview of what to expect. Then I'll decide based on your comments whether to continue writing the story or not.**

**So if you have anything to say about it, please go ahead and review. Thank you. :)**


End file.
